Author's Consent
by Mafe Ly
Summary: -TRADUÇÃO - Yuki tem bloqueios para escrever e pede ajuda a Usagi-san. Gravitation xover. UsagiXMisaki YukiXShuichi


**Oi, gente!**

**Aqui estou com mais uma tradução! Dessa vez de um crossover de GravitationxJunjouRomantica**

**A idéia não me pertence, nem a fic, elas pertencem a mikanchan94. O perfil é ** u/1731964/mikanchan94.

**Espero que gostem!**

**Boa leitura! =)**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Authors' Consent**

Usami Akihiko atendeu ao telefone. Ele estava receoso de atendê-lo, pois pensou que seria sua editora dando algum sermão já que o manuscrito não estava pronto, mas, como continuou tocando, Usami decidiu atender e dizer à sua editora para deixá-lo em paz.

- Olha, se você me disser mais uma vez que eu devo ter o manuscrito pronto, eu- foi cortado antes de terminar.

- Então, você ainda não está com o seu manuscrito pronto, é isso? - uma voz atrevida respondeu.

- Yuki?

- É. Há quanto tempo, Usagi.- Yuki sorriu do outro lado da linha, enrolando o fio do telefone em seu dedo.

-Realmente…Então, o que eu posso fazer por você, meu doce kohai?- Usami sorriu marotamente.

- Eu estou com um problema.

- Você? Com um problema? Não! E você quer que eu, de todas as pessoas, ajude-o?- Usagi respondeu em choque.

- É, eu tenho. Eu estou com uma merda de bloqueio. Eu não consigo escrever!- Yuki rosnou. Ele ouviu um barulho do outro lado da linha. Aquele idiota do Akihiko deve estar se acabando de rir.

- Haha eu não disse que isso iria acontecer, eventualmente?- Usami riu. Ele acendeu um cigarro e inalou.

- Ah, cala a boca, velhote.

- Eu só tenho 29.- Usami retrucou. -Então, o que você quer que eu faça?- ele perguntou.

- Quero que você me conte o segredo para acabar com esse bloqueio. Agora. - ele ordenou.

Usami riu de leve na outra linha.

- Eu não disse que fumar o deixaria mais irritado?

- Ah, é? Quem foi o idiota que me fez começar a fumar, mesmo? Droga, você até me fez virar gay!

Mais risos soaram do outro lado da linha, o que fez Yuki ficar ainda mais irritado.

- Okay, eu falo.- Usami decidiu. - Sob uma condição.

Oh-oh.

- Qual?- Yuki disse nervosamente.

- Eu quero uma foto autografada da Bad Luck. Você ainda está namorando aquele cara de cabelo rosa, certo?

- Estou mas…você não prefere um urso? Calma, desde quando você é fã do Shu-chan?- Yuki perguntou. Isso era estranho, ele sabia que seu amigo não gostava de rock. Deus, ele não está apaixonado pelo Shu-chan, está?

- Não sou. Mas meu namorado é um grande fã da Bad Luck.

- Aquele Takahiro? Eu não acho muito a cara dele também...

- Não, é o irmão mais novo dele, na verdade.- Yuki não pode deixar de xingar quanto a isso. Era a cara de seu sempai fazer algo assim.

- E o quão novo ele é?- Yuki perguntou. Provavelmente uns 5 anos mais novo, ou algo assim.

- Ele tem dezenove.- Yuki cuspiu toda a água que estava bebendo.

- Puta que pariu! Você está brincando comigo?! São dez anos de diferença!- Yuki exclamou.

- Não estou brincando, meu hokai.- Yuki suspirou e massageou as têmporas. Ele deveria ter imaginado isso vindo. Que imbecil ele era. - De volta ao segredo, então.

Yuki suspirou. Ele não queria mais saber. Usami riu, saboreando o fato de ele ter psicologicamente perturbado seu hokai.

-Okay, o segredo é…

- É…

- Faça sexo quente e apaixonado com seu namorado.- Yuki colapsou do outro lado.

- Fale sério!- ele exclamou.

- Estou falando.- Usami afirmou. Yuki surpirou.

- Tem certeza que isso vai funcionar?

- A não ser que você queira continuar com uma página em branco por um mês, claro. É o método mais rápido de acabar com isso.

- Como você sabe?

- Foi provado.

- Por quem?– Yuki perguntou, estreitanto os olhos.

- Por mim.- não houve resposta, o loiro permaneceu mudo do outro lado da linha.

- Você tem certeza?- ele finalmente disse.

- 200% de certeza.

- Okay, obrigado.

- Ah, posso perguntar uma coisa?- Usami questionou.

- Claro.

- Como você faz seu editor parar de tentar matá-lo?

- CUMPRA OS SEUS PRAZOS!- Yuki desligou o telefone e suspirou.

- Bom, acho que não existe melhor momento do que o presente.- ele murmurou. Ele andou até a sala e viu Shuichi esparramado no chão, com várias folhas amassadas ao seu redor.

- Ei, pivete.- ele chamou.

- Yuki, eu realmente não posso falar com você agora. Eu preciso terminar essa letra e estou com bloqueios.

- Somos dois, então.- ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- O que?!- Yuki colocou Shuichi sobre seu ombro, carregou-o até o quarto e jogou-o na cama.

- Arrume o meu bloqueio.- Yuki mandou, tirando a camiseta de Shuichi, jogando-a longe e, depois, desabotoando sua calça.

- Yuki, eu não acho que isso vai funcionar.- Shuichi disse enquanto se debatia um pouco.

- Não se preocupe, irá.

- 'E mesmo que não funcione, me dá uma desculpa para fudê-lo muito forte'.

Yuki sorriu e beijou Shuichi ferozmente.

OoOoOoOo

Do outro lado da cidade, Usami estava sentado no sofá com um sorriso triunfante.

- Eu não gosto desse sorriso seu, Usagi-san.- Misaki disse, um pouco desconfiado.

- Eu estou com bloqueio. - Usami continuou sorrindo.

Misaki revirou os olhos.

- Usagi-san, esse é o seu jeito de dizer: 'eu quero fudê-lo, Misaki'.

- Muito perceptivo, Misaki.- Usami disse aproximando-se dele. -Vou recompensá-lo por isso.- Misaki começou a se afastar.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Usagi-san.- Misaki riu nervosamente.

- Ah, mas eu preciso.- Usami levou Misaki para o sofá e fodeu ele a noite toda.

**Fim**


End file.
